


Priceless

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, ellickweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: “Jokes on them- being with you is priceless, Ellie.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> "I should have told you a long time ago"

Ellie stared at the stark white outline of Kasie’s back as she leaned against the cool metal workable doing her best to wait patiently for her results. Yet instead of focusing on their case, she struggled with overwhelming thoughts of only mere hours ago—when Nick decided it’d be a good idea to assault her lips in the back stairwell. Hot and heavy until she finally broke away, gasping for air Ellie righted her askew sweater after Nick’s hands went on their own little journey. His eyes had been ripe with passion and she knew hers mirrored that- but they’d made a pact not to do _that_ at work. A promise that was slowly slipping from their grasp, and Ellie knew it was time to tell the team. At least then if they were caught it’d be a little less shocking?

A muffled voice broke through her reverie, “You gonna stare holes into my back or tell me what’s up, Bishop?” Kasie asked her without so much as moving her fixed gaze from the blipping computer screen in front of her.

Ellie’s eyes snapped up to the back of her head. Stammering at the feeling of being caught in a naughty daydream, “I uh-, I,” she sighed and collected herself, “I should have told you a long time ago.”

Kasie slowly pivoted on her heel, an inquisitive look on her face silently urging Ellie to expand.

The words tripping out of her mouth before she could decide this was a bad idea, Ellie sputtered, “Nick and I have been seeing each other for two months!” Her hands instinctively clasped her mouth as it snapped shut from the gravity of her outburst.

Ellie wasn’t quite sure the response she expected, but it definitely wasn’t a straight face verging on holding back laughter. Kasie’s internal war ceased and the laughter bubbled up as she doubled over clutching her midsection.

Ellie was lost. And speechless.

Slowly enough Kasie collected herself and straightened her frame. Adjusting her glasses, she began to explain, “I’m happy for you, I promise Bishop. We all are.”

Ellie’s brow furrowed at the use of the word ‘we,’ she’d only just told Kasie, how would everyone be happy for them...

Kasie noted her change in expression and continued, “Let’s just say, there uh- may have been an inkling you two had finally gotten your heads out your-“ she gestured to fill in the blank, “and gotten together.”

Ellie’s jaw dropped to the floor at the realization that everyone knew the entire time. She turned to run and tell Nick, and just barely made out Kasie murmuring under her breath, “Couldn’t have waited _one_ more week, could ya? Then Vance would owe _me_ twenty bucks...”

Ellie faltered, _they bet on them??_ She had to find out if Nick knew. Right now.

Sprinting down to the bullpen, she found McGee and Nick working weirdly quietly at their desks. Well- Nick was working behind her desk— _aaaand now I see it_ , Ellie thought with a quick shake of her head.

“Nick!” She practically shouted as his head snapped up to take in her somewhat frantic nature. “Did you know??”

His bewildered eyes took in her crazed ones and he gingerly set down the file he was perusing to come around the desk to meet her in the middle. “Know...what?” He probed gently.

“They bet on us!” she exclaimed, “First- they’ve known this entire time about,” pointing wildly back and forth between their two torsos, “and second- they flipping bet on us. And _Vance_ won!”

Nick’s mouth hung slack. Equally as shocked as she had been, so blessedly he wasn’t aware and just didn’t tell her. His eyes caught motion behind her though, and fixated on the area of McGee’s desk.

Ellie turned her head just in time to catch McGee digging around in his wallet to produce a twenty dollar bill and reluctantly hold it out for Kasie who’d apparently slunk into the bullpen behind Ellie.

She couldn’t believe it. “Wait.” Both pairs of eyes traveled to hers, having the audacity to at least look a little guilty. “Did you all bet on when we would _tell you_ too?”

McGee and Kasie, wide-eyed, granted Kasie’s had a slight gleam of victory, just shrugged apologetically.

Ellie seconds from blowing a gasket at their schemes, stopped short when she heard Jack’s voice from upstairs, “Damn it, Kasie! Two more days. Two more days!”

Ellie stood frozen to her spot, while Nick burst into laughter behind her at the ridiculousness of it all. Suddenly, warm, strong arms snaked under her own and wrapped tightly around her middle. A breath of warm air on the back of her neck brought goosebumps before he pressed a kiss to her heated skin and whispered, “Jokes on them- being with you is priceless, Ellie.”


End file.
